Mobius in 2012 w my OC's J4F
by JennyStarr
Summary: its 2012 in Mobius and they are at war with thiese ailens that i needta find a name to...oh,and it has my OC's in it just for fun.there are 2 different sides of the story: Sonics part, and Shadows part.this first one is mostly Sonics side,not much Shadow.


Shadow: Year; 2012. Date; October 25. 23:48

For the past year this war between the human race and aliens has been going on and no signs of hope have opened up for the humans. I am low on ammo and it is almost midnight. I must end this war ASAP, or Mobius will come to an end. (Puts journal away.)

Rough: Shadow, how long will this war keep up?*yawn*it's the middle of the night! I mean, if we know the worlds gunna end, why are we still fighting over it?

Shadow: because I was suppose to take over it…for Maria…*thinks about her*

Rough :( transmitter rings.)Wait, im getting a call from the G.U.N.*takes out transmitter*

G.U.N commander: hello there Rough and Shadow. Good morning.

Rough:*yawn*yeah, GOOD indeed… (Looks at Shadow.)

Shadow: what is the problem?

G.U.N commander: I have very urgent news that couldn't wait till morning. Here, I'll send you the information.

(A small video shows one of the surveillance cameras.)

G.U.N commander: we had an intruder in the G.U.N base at 22:31, right after you left. we had 2.

Shadow: what? How could of I missed that! I should have known that there was an intruder in the base!

Rough: hold on, hold on. Do you know who the intruders were? Or looked like?

Shadow: I bet its Sonic or his other stupid little friends…*looks away*

Rough: now wait just a moment there. I think that Knuckles is innocent. He would never do anything this stupid and daring like. He might be daring, but not like this.

Shadow: you're just covering over him because you like him, of course.

Rough:*blushes*so? Isn't MY fault he's cute! And strong, and dangerous, and-

Shadow: we get it!

Rough:*taken aback*_wow…_

G.U.N commander: now, you are going to look for one of the two intruders. one of them is a rouge yellow feline. Studies say that it might be a lion.

Rough: uh oh, that doesn't seem good…*shakes her head*

Shadow: hmp. Just what I need; some competition.*grins*

Rough: but what if it kills or shreds you to pieces? That's just too dangerous! Even for you, Shadow.

Shadow:…

G.U.N commander: dangerous or not, it must be punished. No one can sneak into the base and steal thing and get off scott free because of that.

Shadow: he's right. They must be punished, no matter what. lets go.

G.U.N commander: transmitting out. (Fades from the transmitter.)

Rough: welp, that settles it. We got to turn this lion in for stealing.

Shadow: but what about the other one?

Rough: all right. I'll take the skys, you take your motorcycle, got it?

Shadow:*nods*

(Both split up and search for the 2 intruders.)

Meanwhile…

Sonic :( running with Tails and Knuckles at his side.)So, do you remember what they look like? Whoa!*dodges a falling piece of a building*

Tails: I don't know Sonic. I don't remember what the commander said…

Knuckles: lame, Tails.*rolls eyes*

Tails: Knux, look out!

Knuckles: what? WAAH!*jumps over a pile of rubble and stumbles*

Sonic: what happened to you? Your brain gone south?

Knuckles: *growls*just shaddap!

Tails: do you think that's it's a good idea to let Amy and Cream alone back at the base with Team Chaotic? Amy will throw a fit and Cream will freak out.

Sonic: I think shell freak IN instead of OUT.*chuckles*

Knuckles: nows not the time to goof off Sonic! We got a mission to do!

Tails: wait,why would the G.U.N call US? We don't even work for them.

Sonic: beats me. But cmon, lets keep looking for something suspicious.

(Hears something in the distance. a house is lit up with candles and silhouette of people in the window.)

Knuckles: that counts as something suspicious.*points*this place was abandoned last time I checked.

Tails: I'll go check it out. (Fly's up to the door.)

Knuckles: wait! (Stops him.)You just can't walk right up to a person's house and expect them to not try to kill us!

Sonic: oh lighten up, Knucklehead!*pats his back*they look friendly and having a blast too! Were just gunna say hi and see if their safe, then leave, ok?

Tails: yeah cmon! Just lighten up for once.

Knuckles: grr… fine. (Steps out of Tails and Sonics way.)Go ahead. See if I care if you get killed! (Crosses his arms and sticks his nose in the air.)

Sonic:*knocks on the door* hello? Anyone there?

(the silhouettes stop moving.)

Tails: don't worry, we wont hurt you! Let alone bite.

(Some locks click and a bright green eye looks through the crack of the door.)

Girl: *quickly*who are you and what are you doing here?

Sonic: we were looking around and found some survivors and we thought that we should check up on you to make sure anyone wasn't hurt.

Girl:…and your name is?

Tails: thats Sonic , I'm Tails, and this is Knuckles.

Girl: Sonic? As in Sonic the hedgehog, hero of Mobius?

Sonic: yup! _Guess everyone knows me…_

Girl :( closes the door.)Guys! We got some help! And it's Sonic!

Tails: so, can you open the door for us to come in? It's almost midnight.

Boy: midnight?*looks around quickly*yes, yes come in quick! (Opens the door and pulls them in.)

Sonic: I can take care of myself, thank you.

Boy: not at midnight. By then, the E-nanos will come and get you. Their more stronger at midnight.

Tails: *blinks*…the what?

Girl: we'll tell you about it later, but get inside!

(Pulls them inside and sits them next to the fire place. a dark red cheetah and a bright pinkish-orange fox with a metal bat stood in front of them.)

Boy: allow me to introduce ourselfs. I'm Luke, and this is Dee-Dee.*points*we have more friends in here, but I think you scared them off when you knocked.

Tails: Sorry 'bout didn't mean to scare them off...

Dee-Dee: it's a good thing that I answered the door then huh? Im brave, admit It.*pokes Luke's arm teasingly* Right im brave?

Luke: I was gunna say crazy, but I guess both.

Dee-Dee:*stops*…now that's cold.

?: den sit next to ze fire place before yew catch a cold.*chuckles*

(A gray cat with a long, curly hair with a French accent walks up to her.)

Dee-Dee: stop acting smart to know I hate that.

Luke: where's your sister? She went out again? She knows what happens at midnight!

?: hold on, will ya? Im right here! Sheesh… (a white cat with small red wings pops up in front of the fire place behind Tails.)I might get in trouble a lot, but still!

Luke: *ahem*ok, this is Daisy and Rose, The twins. and also the most talented ones. Well, Daisy is…

Sonic: nice to meet you Rose. (Reaches his hand towards the gray cat.)

Dee-Dee: um, THAT'S Daisy. THIS is Rose. (Moves his arm to the white cat.)

Daisy: dey always get zat mixed up for some reason. I hate eet.

Sonic: so, who's these ghost you keep talking about? They seem bad.

Rose: oh, there the WORST! They take over your body and,like,control you! Your old soul becomes an E-nanos or a G-nanos, the good ones I think.

Daisy: or, yew can say dis: nanos are a ghost zat are a piece of energy from something or someone zat has recently died and now has 6 senses zat can give eet the power to live among ze living or ze dead. Ze brain waves are higher than most things or beings on Mobius. Zey are very dangerous and can take ze shape of anything eet wants to be.

Sonic: how do you know so much about these E-nanos?

Daisy: Rose over here vas almost abducted by one, so I saved her life…again.

Dee-Dee: she's also a doctor!

Luke: and a scientist, a therapist, a magician, a teacher, a sergeant, and a musician-

Knuckles: whoa. What ISN'T she?

Daisy: a God. Or dating.

Rose: HA! Gets me every time...(ROFL)whoo!

Daisy: Vat? Being a God? Because dat IS true.

Rose: no, because you're not dating anyone. And who would date an emo freak?*laughs loudly*

Daisy:...

Sonic: so,uh, mind if we stay here for the night? We will leave first thing in the morning.

Dee-Dee: sure. BUT-!(points her bat at his nose.)Stay out of our rooms. Mostly mine. And if there's a blood-covered piece of cloth tied onto the doorknob, don't even bother. Got it?

Sonic :yes ma'am.i won't go into the room with the-

Dee-Dee: (yelling)what was that soldier? All of you, NOW!(hits her bat hard on the floor,right at Sonic's feet.)

(All 3 stand up and looks her in the eye, trembling.)

All: YES MA'AM!

Dee-Dee: as you were soldiers. (Walks away.)

Sonic: wow, she's scary…

Rose: she was, like, in boot camp her whole life when she was only 13!

Luke: anyway, let me see if I can find an empty room. (Walks through the doorway into the dark and empty hall.)

Tails: they seem like a cool bunch of guys to be around!well,exept Dee-Dee...

Sonic: Yeah.i don't see why you don't like them Knuckles. They seem fun!

Knuckles: I know there hiding something, I just know it!

Tails: anyway, lets try and figure out where the other emeralds are for now, ok? We only have 1 and Shadow has 1,so that makes only 2. All we need to do is find the other 5 and see if we can save Mobius.

Sonic: and if it fails?

Knuckles: then, were doomed, obviously. What else can we do if it doesn't work?

Tails: I think that we have to suffer the consequences and see what happens then...

Luke: oh would you stop playing around MaTT? We got guests!

MaTT: then I guess I have to meet them now, huh?

(A red-head monkey with a backwards hat and red hair jumps in front of them with big goofy grin. waves at them.)

MaTT: how's it goin? Im Matthew Whitings, but you can call me MaTT!

Luke:*sigh*looks like he got out.i thought I locked the door?...

Sonic: why are the T's so big?

MaTT: because I want them like that. It's not against the law now, is it?... Is it really? I don't know.

Knuckles: No.i don't think so, that is.

MaTT: sweet! Thanks there bud. (puts his hand up for a high-5.)

Knuckles: don't-

MaTT: I know…*puts his hand down*so, what brings ya here?

Luke: It's midnight. I'm trying to find a room for them to stay in.

MaTT: hay, they can use that room we had for Tommy. Man I miss that little guy…

Sonic: what happened to Tommy? Is he in the war?

Luke:*shakes his head solemnly*no…

Tails: oh…i'm sorry for what happened to him, whatever DID happen to him.

(Long silence…)

Knuckles: ok, im stuck. What DID happen? Im lost.

Tails :*face palm*

Knuckles: What happened?

MaTT: he's DEAD, you moron!

(A red and black chao bops the back of his head.)

?: who's dead, MaTT?

(a small panda with big gray eyes looks at him.)

Luke: great, you woke her up.*turns to her*no ones dead Maya. Just go to bed, ok?

Maya: wish I could, but I can't find my pikachu doll. I tried, but I can't sense where he is.

Sonic: sense?_ something you don't here everyday…_

MaTT: oh, sorry there Teddy. I was using it for this AWSOME game that I was making that you put stuff on fi-OW!

Luke :( elbows his side.)Just give her the doll back.

MaTT: . (Pulls out her pikachu doll and gives it to her. kisses her head goodnight.)C'mon, I'll carry you to bed. (Slings her over his solders. walks down the dark hallway and opens a door,)

Tails: is she alright? He seems to do everything for her. Why can't she walk?

Knuckles: maybe she's crippled or something.

Sonic: can't be. She just walked out of her room.

Luke: Matt helps Maya in everything because she's blind. She can only sense things, but not see them.

Sonic: that's quite sad…really.

Luke: sad indeed,but shes very talented. She can read, play the piano, all that. now, lets go find that room. (All walks down the hallway. points at the doors down the hall.)Here it is. They might be a little bit dusty though.

Knuckles: welp, we don't need to worry about rats and mice now, huh?*chuckles*

Luke :( turns to look at him with slitted eyes.)Knuckles, that's offensive. Just because we have this many felines under the same roof, doesn't mean that we eat them. It's disgusting. Plus, Rose and Daisy are vegetarians. (Opens the door.)1 of you will have to bunk with each other, that ok?

Sonic and Tails: sure.

Knuckles: i'm taking the room next door.

Luke:!(Tries to stop him.)No, WAIT-!

Knuckles :( open the door and walks in.)What's up with you-?

(A yellow cat roundhouse kicks his face. hits him into the hallway.)

Knuckles: GAAH!(hits the wall hard.)

?: WHAT DOYOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?CAN'T YA READ?(points to the KEEP OUT sign on her door in big red letters.)

(A blue wolf with a black beanie and a teal-colored Chihuahua with shades runs in with their guitars twords them, the wolf with an axe bass and the Chihuahua with an acoustic.)

Wolf: what's going on Jen?

Chihuahua: si!

Luke: Bella, Den, it's just an accident. He didn't know.

Den:(Puts his axe bass away.)An accident, eh?

Bella: ¿está bien usted? (Puts her guitar down.)

Knuckles: I think my head is ha-

Bella: ¡cállese,usted equidna roja estúpida!

Knuckles:*blinks* uh…ok?

Jenny: im fine, I just don't like…HIM.(points at Knuckles.)

Knuckles: talk about rude to a guest! guess blondes are just stupid all the time i guess.

Jenny: why you-! (charges towards him)

(A chao with glasses quickly tackles her face.)

Chao: knock it off! I'm tryin' to beat my record in G.O.W!

Sonic: did that chao just talk?

Chao: yup! Im Tamango, after that movie they have somewhere in Japan or something. now SHADDAP!

Knuckles: even your chao is-

Tamango:shut up or I'll EAT you for breakfast!

Luke: he will. I saw that happen with another chao he met 3 years ago.

Tamango: Stew deserved to be eaten! He stole all the Oreos in the cabinet! That pig…

Den: well, he WAS a pig chao-

Tamango: STOP TALKING!

Knuckles: ok?... (walks out the room.)_everybody here is a freak!_

Jenny: turn right!

Knuckles :( walks into the wall face first. Falls on the ground.)

Bella: ¡Brillante! yo noches!

(All walk away into their rooms and blows out the candles.)

Tamango: We should do this again sometime.

Jenny: yeah,we should. Now gimme my PJs and go to sleep in the bed I made ya, kay?

Tamango: nyah,im goin, stop nagging.

Jenny: night ya little chao.

Tamango: night kitten.

Jenny:…

in the hallway...

Knuckles :( stands up. Rubs his head.)Lion? A chao with glasses? Wait a minute…she's the intruder they made us search for!*clenches his fist*she's dead now! First thing in the morning I'm going to tell Sonic and Tails and get this over with and get back home with the prize!*chuckles evilly*

(The red and black chao throws a clock at his head.)

Chao: shut up, will ya? Im trying to sleep! (Slams the door.)

Knuckles: grr! Do ALL these chaos talk?

The next day…

Dee-Dee: rise and shine, ya prissies! (Pulls off Sonics blanket.)Its morning!

Sonic:*moans*its 6:00 A. you crazy?

Dee-Dee: nope, now GET UP! (Pulls him out of bed. drops him on the floor.)

Tails: w-whats going on?... (Rubs his eye.)

Dee-Dee :( pulls out a bull horn. Turns it on.)GET UP, YA BUCKETS OF-!

Tails: WAAH! (Falls out of bed. face plants the floor.)Ow…

Luke: Dee-Dee, calm down. There not use to waking up so early. They probably wake up at 10:00 A.M.

Dee-Dee: oh...sorry,force of habit. (Puts the bull horn away.)Its just boot camp. It really got to me. And with war breaking out, it just won't go away.

Luke: welp, since your out of bed you might as well help us out with breakfast.

Tails: are we going to eat Knuckles like Tamango said yesterday night?*chuckles*

Sonic: bet ya he tastes bitter and stringy!*laughs*

Knuckles: I can HEAR you ya know?Im right in front of the doorway!

Sonic: oh, I know that you were there. I was just playing with ya.

Tails: so, what IS for breakfast?

Dee-Dee: dunno yet. MaTT and Maya have to find it.

Knuckles: FIND it?

Luke: well,we can't just walk on over to any grocery mart and buy frozen waffles because there are none. They all exploded or burned down because of the war.

Sonic: let's hope they can see if they can find a farm. We could probably get bacon,eggs and fresh milk!

Luke: that DID happened one time before…

Dee-Dee: we ate well for the whole month!

MaTT: see ya guys! Well try to find some food to munch on for breakie!

Maya: cmon Rib! Let's go!

Chao: coming! (Fly's after her out the door.)

Knuckles: Rib? the names they have nowadays. There named after food!

Tails: food…*gasp!*we forgot Cream and Cheese and Amy!

Sonic: oh shoot!we have to go and get them. I promised them that I'll be back by dark. They must be looking for us right now!

Knuckles: pffh, so? The'll be fine. Vector and the others wouldnt let them out of their sight!

Meanwhile…

Espio: where did Cream go?

Charmy: I can't find her in the skies!

Vector: where would she be?

Mighty :( lifts a rock.)Not here. (Tosses it to the side.)

Ray: shes n-not near the r-river.

Charmy: oh MAN! Were soooo dead!

Vector: no were not! Shes somewhere and I'm gunna find her!

Espio: um, YOU!

Vector: I mean WE. WE are gunna find her!

Mighty: nice save there boss.

Vector: shut up, ya annoying little-

Ray: hay, w-wheres Amy? Shes not h-here too.

Vector: oh COME ON! (Waves his fist in the air. yells at the sky.)IM ONLY 1 BEING! GIVE ME A BREAK!

in the forest...

Amy: over here Cream! I found some flowers!

Cream: oh goodie! Now I can make everyone a flower crown! (Kneels over the patch of flowers and picks some. Cheese weaves them together into a crown.)

Amy: im gunna see it I can find Sonic and the others, ok? Now don't move! (Runs into the woods.)

Cream :( waves at her.)Hurry back! (Continued picking flowers, humming.)

Amy: _now, where would Sonic be…_ I know! He would be somewhere that's like an empty field! And when he sees me, he'll run straight towards me and give me a big hug and says he loves me! (Skips through the woods, day dreaming and humming.)

MaTT: wait. (Stops Maya and Rib.)Do you hear that?

Rib: I dunno.i don't have ears.

Maya: but I do! (Perks her ears up. points) over here.

Rib: I bet it's a big deer. Or a turkey or a chicken or something.

MaTT: yeah,or breakfast!

Rib :( looks at him.) yeah,or BREAKFAST.

MaTT: sorry, I forgot what we were doing here for a second… now don't make any movement or sounds or you'll scare it off. (Pulls out a plasma blue whip and readies it. sits behind a bush and waits.)

Amy :( still skipping and humming. Stops in front of a berry bush.)Yum berries! Im starving! (kneals to picks some and eats it.)

MaTT: ok, its .(crawls out from the bush.)

Maya: TTYL!(waves. ducks.)

Rib: OMG…*face palm*

Amy :( wipes her mouth.)Mmm, good. I love blue berrys, cuz there blue like Sonic…*sigh*(hears a branch crack. quickly turns around.)Sonic? Is that you?

MaTT :( stops.)_Shoot! It almost saw me…_

Amy :( hands on her hips.)Sonic, are you playing around again? You know I hate that!

MaTT: _how does it know Sonic? bet it's a smart deer that can talk too. This will be an awesome prize to keep…_

Amy: hello? Is anyone there?

MaTT :( jumps out in front of her.)HA-! What? Aw man! It's a CHICK! (Kicks a twig.)Dangit! Now what am I suppose to have for breakfast?

Amy: OH gosh! Don't DO that to me or I'm gunna hurt you!

MaTT: oh really? Like how? You don't even have any weapons with ya!

Amy: then what do you call THIS?(Pulls out her piko-piko hammer. swings it over his head.)

MaTT: whoa! Are you MAD?(Runs away.)i'm outtie!

Amy: you get back here! (Chases after him.)

Maya :( her ears twiches towards MaTT's his way.)Did you get it?

MaTT: (Dashes past her.)can't talk right now. Being chased by a mad woman. See you at home!

Amy: GET BACK HERE! (Runs past Maya and Rib.)

Rib: ok, take a right and keep running till I say to turn.

Maya :( stands up and brushes the dirt off her skirt. Runs after them.)Okie dokie there Rib!

at the patch of flowers where Cream and Cheese is...

MaTT: leave me alone, ya mad woman! I was just kidding!

Cream: oh? (Sits up.)What was that? Was it a monster?

Cheese: cha… (Holds onto Cream, shaking.)

(MaTT runs past her, screaming.)

Cream: IT IS A MONSTER!AAAAAAAHHH!

Espio: that's Cream! (All runs into the them.)What's going on here?

Cream: I saw a monster run past here with Amy chasing after it with her hammer and a little panda girl with a red and black evil chao sitting on her head telling her where to go!

(All stare at her like she was crazy.)

Mighty: she must have been in the sun for too long. Let's get her out of here… (Picks her up and walks out of the woods.)

Cream:(struggles.)but im telling the truth!Cheese!tell them!

Cheese:cha cho chao cha-cha chao chao chaaao cha-cha!

Team Chaotix:(all stare at Cheese.)...?

meanwhile...

Luke: whats going on here? I can hear you yelling all the way back home for goodness sake!

Matt: can't talk. Being chased. Save me! (Runs past him and climbs a tree.)

Luke: oh,what did ya do this time? did you scare ANOTHER 2nd grader and said you were a vampire again!

Amy: you get back heeEEAAAR!(Trips on a tree root and faceplants the ground.)Owie…

Maya:*stops*where is he now?

Rib:he climbed up this tree.(moves her head twords the trees direction.)

Maya:oh,ok then!(tries to climb it.)gaah!

Rib: this might take a while… (Sits on her head and waits.)

Luke: are you ok? (Picks Amy up.)

Amy :( looks at him, and then nods her head. Pulls her arm away.)Im fine. Now let me be so I can kill this stupid idiot that almost try to kill me!

Luke: that IDIOT happends to be my friend… (Crosses his arms and looks at her.)

Amy: oh...ah, im not saying he's an idiot, im saying he's acting like one for mistaking me as a...something. To me that is kind of idiotic.

Luke:*chuckles* yes, yes I know. He IS kind of stupid.

Amy: yeah… (Brushes her fingers through her hair, blushing nervously.)_how embarrising!_

Luke: what ARE you doing in these woods? You alone?

Amy:I WAS with my friends, but I decided to take a walk around here for…um…

Luke:*chuckles*what's wrong? Cat ACTUALLY got you're tongue?

Amy: i'm just a little nervous, that's all.

Luke :( looks around.)About what? It's not dark out. Why are you nervous?

Amy: it's not often that I get to hang around with a cute boy. Even cuter than Sonic!

Luke: wha-? You know him too?

Amy: uh, yeah! He's my boyfriend! How can I forget him? Why, do you know him?

Luke: I guess so. He stopped in front of our house at midnight, so we took him in.

Amy: oh good! Is he safe? Is he hurt? Tell me!

Luke: whoa, calm down. Why are you so scared of anything that might happen to him? He said that he can take care of himself last time I remembered…

Amy:*sigh*that's because he's so strong and independent!

Luke: then I better go find him and get you guys back together then,huh?*smiles sweetly*

Amy:*blushes*yeah, I guess so…oh! But I need to get my friend Cream and Cheese so they won't get lost!

Luke: well then, let's go and find them! (Both run back into the woods and search for them.)Anyway, im Luke.

Amy: my names Amy Rose, soon-to-be-wife of Sonic!

Luke:…yeah.

a few minutes later...

Amy: there they are! And the whole Team Chaotic!

Vector: Amy, I TOLD you not to run off! Sonic and the others told me not to let you guys out of my sight.

Amy: Sonic said that about me? Aww! He really DOES love me!

Luke: he IS your friend, so of course he cares about you. That's what friends do for eachother, right?

Amy: of corse i know that! i'm not stupid!

Luke: I said nothing about you being stupid, now did I? (Raises an eyebrow and looks at her, grinning.)

Amy: um…oh whatever Luke! You know what I meant.

Charmy: whos the red cat with the awesome hair? He's funny!

Vector: shut yer yap! We don't even know him. He might be a spy trying to steal our secrets and take over our base!

Luke: now, let's not act rude to someone who is trying to help you find the little girl that YOU couldn't find.

Mighty: he got ya there Vector. he's right.

Vector: grr! Shut up! Now can you just get us out of these woods before something ELSE bad happens?

Luke: sure. Follow me. (Walks to the right of Vector and guides them out of the woods.)

Cream: thank you mister for helping us out of there!*gives him a flower crown*here, I was going to make this for my friends, but I think you deserve it!

Luke: thank you Cream! Your real sweet.*smiles*

Cream: how do you know my name? I didn't even tell you! Are you a mind-reader or something?

Luke: Amy told me your name. Your Cream, and that must be Cheese.*points to her blue chao*it's a real nice name you gave it.

Amy:*sigh*_ he really cares about others!_

Luke:*looks at her*Amy, are you alright? You look red for some reason…

Amy: oh, im fine. Thanks for noticing…

back where MaTT was...

Luke: MaTT, you can come down now!

MaTT: (hiding in a tree.)Is she still there?

Luke:*heavy sigh*yes, shes still here-

Matt: then im not coming out of this tree!

Maya: I can get him out for you, Luke! Watch. i've been practicing. (Lies on the ground and screams loudly.)

MaTT :( jumps out of the tree and quickly runs to her side.)What happened to you?

Maya :( sits up and giggles.)Nothing, silly! I was kidding!

Rib: you fall for that trick every time…*shakes his head slowly*

Luke: Amy, say you're sorry to MaTT for almost hitting him with your hammer.

Amy :( stomps her foot and crosses her arms.)Why should I? HE was going to hurt me FIRST!

Luke: just apologize to him or Maya will get in a hissy fit. Those are NEVER good.

Amy:…sorry. (Looks away from MaTT angrily.)

Luke: and MaTT...

MaTT :( gets on his knees and cries.)DON'T KILL ME I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Ray: hes w-weirder than most of the p-people I met!

Amy: _I might get used to this..._ (grins.)

Sonic :( runs up to them.)What's goin on? I heard yelling like a wild banshee all the way back at your house!

Luke:*looks at MaTT*told you.

Amy: SONIC! You alive! (Hugs him tightly.)

Sonic: of course I would be! Nothing can stop me!

Espio: what about water? You can't swim either.

Sonic: all except that. You had to bring it up?

Espio :( bows and chuckles.)You're welcome.

Luke: this must be everyone then. Let's get you buys back at your base.

Sonic:*stomach growls*but first, lets get some breakfast over here! i'm STARVING!

MaTT :( stands up.)Sorry there Sonic. I didn't catch anything this time. I thought that A-

Amy:*walks up to him and whispers*say anything to him, and im going to whack you into next WEEK, got it?

MaTT:*gulp*got it.

Amy: now, let's go and look for food, shall we?

Maya: no need! Rib found some berries and some birds on the way over here looking for Matt. see? (Dumps a bag on the ground.)

Rib: There was a bunch of nests and she picked the eggs while I caught the birds.

Luke: guess it's a win-win then, huh? Amy got Sonic back, Vector found Cream and Cheese, MaTT's alive and we got some food!

Matt: so…it's a win-win-win-win?

Rib: idiot...*face palm*

later...

Jenny: while you were out, the twins went fishing! So, we got some tuna and some...

Daisy:sum fresh water minnows,i think.

Rose: Daisy and Jen knows how to cook them to perfection!

Daisy: who do yew think taught Jen how to cook then, no?*smiles*

Rose: her mom?

Daisy:*frowns*eejit...

(Long, aquard silence...)

Tails: what happened to her mom?

Jenny :( stabs the table with her knife and stands up from her seat. Looks down at her plate.)It's best not to talk about it…

Knuckles: what happened? I want to know.

Jenny :( glares at him with slitted eyes, full of anger.)I SAID IT'S BEST NOT TO TALK ABOUT IT! CAN YOU LISTEN?

Knuckles :( stands up.)I WILL if you don't yell at me! I just want to know what happened!

Jenny :( stomps up to him, nose to nose. Hisses.)Listen,i'm not going to tell you what happened because you're a SPY!

Knuckles: what makes you say THAT!

Jenny: I'm no fool. I heard everything you said out in that hallway last night. You're out to GET me! And everyone else here!

Knuckles: that's because you snuck inside the G.U.N base and STOLE something from inside!

Jenny: I didn't do it for ME, I did it for my FRIENDS and everyone else here! I can probably save the world and YOU'RE gunna turn me in for that! (Shoves him.)

Knuckles: oh,says the worst liar in all of Mobius! (Shoves her back.)

Jenny: why you LITTLE-! (Jumps on top of him and pins him to the floor.)IM GUNNA KILL YOU!

Knuckles: I like to see you TRY! (Pushes her off. stands up.)Bring it, Kitty!

Tamango:*mouth full of food*uh oh,shouldn't of said that...

Jenny :( stands up and glares at him.)ex-CUSE me?...

Knuckles: what? You can't hear too? I said bring it, Kitty!

Jenny: that's it! (Charges up to him and tries to punch him.)

Knuckles: (Grabs her arm.)Are you TRYING to hurt me, or are you playing around? I can do better with 1 hand tied behind my back!

Jenny: then im just gunna have to cut one off then! (Pulls out a golden dagger from her belt pocket with an engraving on it.)I stab you with this, and the poison will EAT you from the inside!

Espio :( tries to read the engraving on the knife to himself.)...Wait! (Jumps in front of Jenny and Knuckles.)Jen, stop this!

Jenny: WHAT? Do you see that im TRYING to KILL this-

Espio: Jenny, it's me, Espio! Remember?

Jenny: Espio...wait a minute... (stops and glares at the daggers engraving. eyes shine brightly and smiles.)Oh my gosh your back! (Hugs him, laughing.) After all these years you're back!

Knuckles: WAIT! What the heck is goin' on!

Espio: Jenny is one of my oldest friends. We met when I was just a child! I had to leave to finish my training.

Jenny: I really missed you! How's it been?

Espio: its fine actually. It's just that Vectors scared to meet Dee-Dee again...*points to him*

Vector: she's not here, right? (Looks around nervously.)

Dee-Dee : (walks up behind him.)_Boo._

Vector: WAAH! (Falls back in his seat.)

Espio: just calm down before you go crazy again.

Jenny: oh yeah, right. Sorry, I forgot about it while I was TRYING TO KILL THIS SPY! (Looks at Knuckles.)

Knuckles: all I wanted to know is what happened to your mom, that's all! Sheesh...

Tamango: just tell him. Maybe if you do he won't go and tell on you. Or kill you, most importantly...

Jenny:*sigh*fine, I'll tell you... (Turns to look at him, frowning.)

TBC


End file.
